


Spock Remembers

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Black and white cartoon. The Bounty has just crashed into San Francisco Bay...





	Spock Remembers




End file.
